Forum:2009-07-24 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for The Happy Fun Ball of Death will Return... The Castle has an odd notion of fun. Zola has the chutzpa of a several politicians I know. At least Agatha and Pinkie won't be exchanging boyfriend notes any time soon. Gil has his challenges laid out for him and no zappy stick. He'll want the zappy stick at some point. We're of to see the Storm King... --Rej ¤¤? 05:03, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : 'Chutzpah' is a very good word for it. -- Corgi 06:05, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, but evidently she believes Agatha was crushed, so perhaps not as much chutzpah as one who expects her to know that Agatha must survive might think. It's not as if she could have expected Agatha to pull a copterbot out of hammerspace, is it? Zola does think that she herself is the central character in the story, though. ⚙Zarchne 06:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hm. Is it wishful thinking on my part to think that Gil's getting a little jealous? I really can't wait until he and Tarvek start trying to duke it out to impress Agatha. Princess Pinkie PsychoPants'll get the hint about then....maybe. I hope. PS: Do not taunt the Happy Fun Ball of Death... --Socks, Eclectic Genius 07:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : The Happy Fun Ball of Death will Return in 6 days, 23 hours and 39 minutes... Why does she even have one of those! --NoSanninWa 07:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: Well, der Kestle won't let her have a death ray. A girl has to have SOMETHING to satisfy her need for death, destruction and mayhem...and a crocodile pit just wouldn't look good there --Socks, Eclectic Genius 07:33, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: The counter has probably just turned from 50 minutes to 49 minutes, not turning from 40 minutes to 39 minutes. (Twenty minutes between strips would mean the comic would move at an hour a week, and that's an unreasonably fast pace.) Argadi 09:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I love Gil's complete lack of regard for Zola's attempts and cuddling. I stand by my feelings that Gil has a big-brother/little-sister mentality for Zola, with Zola's feelings being something very much more confused. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 12:52, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : How confused can Zola be? She regards Gil as her minion. (Ok, she's confused about Gil's suitability for the role of minion, but sadly, not as confused as I would like.) But yes, I think Gil is instantly jealous of Tarvek. It'll be funny if they do actually get along. Even funnier if Zola tries to cozy up to Tarvek in an attempt to make Gil jealous. Nekokami 13:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, but first Tarvek sees his planned partner walk in on Gil's arm. Argadi 14:47, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::I doubt Zola has any illusions of Gil being her minion any more, now that she knows he's The Wulfenbach Heir. What Gil is to her now, is the only thing keeping her alive, as Castle Heterodyne, the remaining prisoners, and her own goons (who directly went against her orders to try to salvage The Plan, and are probably under orders to terminate any signs of Jove involvement if it fails completely) all have reasons for wanting her dead yesterday. Agatha, although merciful, may be somewhat uninclined to get in the way of deadly karma collecting the debt Zola owes, so it's down to Gil and Gil alone. Her clinging is probably an attempt to both keep him close, and mollified enough that he doesn't just stand back and let her die, the only way she really knows how (playing the helpless but grateful princess Gil gets to rescue, and sadly unaware, or maybe unaccepting, of how tired Gil is getting of it). --Tatter D 15:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I just identified a source of confusion I missed the first few times I look at the comic. When Agatha says "I wanted the castle to throw you both out", Agatha is thinking of Tarvek and Gil—she didn't want help from either of them. When Gil hears the sentence, he probably is thinking Agatha wants to throw out Gil and Zola, keeping her "friend". Argadi 19:31, 25 July 2009 (UTC) : Given the scene and Gil's astuteness, I think he understood who Agatha was referring to. We are just seeing anticipatory jealousy. --Rej ¤¤? 03:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: Plus, after the second "that's what he said, too," Gil probably figured out how much a competitor for Agatha's affections her "friend" is going to be. Gil's going to fix him, but probably with a bit less anaesthetic than he could actually get away with using... --Tatter D 16:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC)